


pillow talk

by compendiary



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compendiary/pseuds/compendiary
Summary: jackson doesn’t need to ask to learn what mark loves most about him.





	pillow talk

“Do you know what my favourite thing about you is?” Mark asks, looking up at Jackson from his position. He has his head laying on Jackson’s chest, and he has one of Jackson’s legs clamped between his own.

Jackson hums lazily. “What?”

Mark looks back down, tracing circles on the material of Jackson’s shirt at his abdomen. “I love that your love is unquestioning. It’s unconditional,” he says, looking a bit embarrassed as he utters the words, but he presses on. “You love like it’s your first time loving, and your last.”

Jackson smiles, not really understanding what Mark means, but somehow also getting the idea of what he wants to say. It’s complicated — he’s found it difficult to find someone who really understood him all his life, but the moment he found Mark, he finally got a taste of what it was like to be truly accepted for who he is. And he thinks the feeling is mutual, because even when he doesn’t _understand_ Mark, he understands him.

It’s complicated.

“I don’t just mean love in a romantic way, either,” Mark explains, sitting up slightly so he can look at Jackson properly. He has a hand resting on Jackson’s chest now. “Do you get what I mean?”

Jackson nods. “Sort of, like always.”

There’s an expression of fondness on Mark’s face. “It’s just... Do you know how people absolutely hate whenever their significant others love other people as much as they love them? I know it sounds selfish,” he pauses, searching Jackson’s face for an inkling of confusion, but Jackson gestures for him to continue. “Basically, people just want their SO all to themselves, right?”

“No?”

“You’re different.”

“Okay, so, _yes_ ,” Jackson teases, and he winces when Mark slaps him lightly on the chest.

The edges of Mark’s eyes crinkle as he smiles. “Anyway, what I’m trying to say is I love how you love everyone as much as you love me,” Mark states, and he holds up a hand when Jackson tries to deny it. “No, it’s not a bad thing... Listen.”

“I’m listening.”

“You know how you love your parents?”

Jackson nods, all too familiar with how much he loves them. His parents are his world. They’re the foundation of everything he does. There’s no success — no _him_ — if not for them.

He knows Mark is aware, too. He doesn’t have to ask to know that Mark understands. “That’s what I’m saying. You love them just as much as you love me, if not more. I’m not saying this out of spite. I just love that you love everyone with every fibre of your being.”

“Yeah?” Jackson is a little speechless, if anything. “You think I love them more than I love you? Aren’t you jealous?”

Mark rolls his eyes. “I’m telling you that I love it,” he insists. “I know that you love us all in very different ways, but in every different way, you love us to the best of your ability. To the maximum.”

Jackson is thankful, really. Thankful that he found Mark. Thankful that Mark is his everything, too. “You’re up there,” he says, almost a whisper because it’s so true. So raw. “I love you as much as I love Wang Ruiji and Sophia Wang. Maybe even more.”

There’s a brief period of silence as Mark’s lips part with a small sense of surprise. “Don’t say that,” he breathes out. “It sounds wrong.”

Jackson can’t help but grin as he wraps his fingers around Mark’s nape to pull him towards his chest.

Mark follows, falling onto his torso and burying his face in the crook of Jackson’s neck. “This really is my favourite thing about you,” Mark confesses, and Jackson can feel his breath on his neck. “That you don’t hold back when it comes to love. You have so much to give.”

Jackson shakes his head at Mark’s words. “I love how you don’t say much, but when it comes to telling me you love me, you go on and on and on,” Jackson teases.

“I’m being honest!” Mark exclaims, pushing himself up to look at Jackson. He tilts his chin up defiantly. “My love for you is real, you know? Pure.”

Jackson leans up to plant a light kiss to Mark’s lips. “My love for you is real, too. Pure.”

Mark’s eyes light up in surprise, and pushes Jackson back down onto his back with both his hands. He drapes himself over Jackson, and hovers gently over him as their eyes meet.

Jackson lets his gaze fall to Mark’s lips, hoping he gets the message.

He does, somewhat. “You want to kiss me, lover boy?” Mark drawls, smirking.

“Yes... lover boy’s lover boy,” Jackson says, and then their lips meet.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://maenjeongsin.tumblr.com) || [twitter](http://twitter.com/jiaerwang)


End file.
